The Black Bridge
by Youkai Luna Sakura
Summary: AU InuKag The Story of Kurobashi Inuyasha. "No one knows my name. And those who do, don’t know my past. And those who know my past, don’t know my true nature. And those who know my true nature are gone from me forever."
1. Prologue

A/N: Another new story. I'm doing that a lot these days aren't I?

The title is tentative.

The Black Bridge Prologue "Like the perfect ending 

It won't be long

Till everything I've ruined has seen me gone

In time, I pray you'll forgive me

Now you know the man I am

Can you forgive me?

I fall

Like the sands of time

Like some broken rhyme

At feet no longer there

If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel

I would

You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be

For that, I say thank you

This was my life

It never made much sense to me

With every lie that I lived

Part of me would fade

Into this empty shadow I've become

And now I feel so numb

I no longer know myself

But I still know you

I call

And there is no reply

Like some phantom cry

On ears too far away

I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by

The only thing I see is you

For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side

I say thank you

Here lies my life

It never felt real to me

You'll always mean so much to me

And there's no reply

And there's no reply

You'll never know how much you meant to me

If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel

I would

You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be

For that, I say thank you

This was my life

It never made much sense to me

I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by

The only thing I see is you

For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side

I say thank you

Here lies my life

It never felt real to me

You in my life

It all meant so much more to be"

My life was a waste. I was born a waste. I die here, and finally stop taking up precious air. I am more troublesome than my worth. I should have been killed long ago. But, I wasn't. No one killed me. I was never defeated by man. Only something I can not fight against. Heartbreak and sickness. Together, they are a formidable foe. For me, they are my death. They are my only one and true weakness. One person. Caused all this. I cannot be mad though. I could never be mad. After all, without, I would have never have had a true reason to be here. My only reason. 

No one knows my name. And those who do, don't know my past. And those who know my past, don't know my true nature. And those who know my true nature are gone from me forever. Never to be found again. And, as I lie here weak, my last final hours, I think of them. I think of my pathetic past and the future I never truly had. The one I dreamed of that was taken away from me when I came from my mother's womb. When merciless people came and destroyed the only life I knew. And I was forced to make my own. That, is what I think of now. 

I know that these are my final days, hours, minutes, however you want to put it. It seems longer as minutes, but then again, a farmer can feel richer with all his gold turned to copper. And my body feels so weak, I may wish it were in days. Death will be a blessing to all who knew me. And all who may have met me had I been saved. They do not know how blessed they are. 

My life, as I have already said, was a waste. Some, very few, may say not, but it is true. And, I don't like thinking of it. But, a man's life flashes through his mind as he dies. It is now my time. Though, that doesn't mean I want it to happen.

~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~

My birth. Whelps are not supposed to remember it. But, just like the rest of my cursed life, I remember it almost perfectly. My mother was dead as I came. My father wasn't present. He was gone as she was. The same sickness. The exact same. The midwife wrapped me up and held me to her.

"This child. The one who will be the cycle. The one, who will break all traditions. And, he will live a cursed life." 

I didn't understand the meaning of these words. What would they mean to a newborn? But, the midwife did not have me for long. Soon after, the last remaining survivors of the village, which had been virtually wiped out from the disease, was destroyed by Tokugawa Ieyasu and his army, off for a fight. 

I, only 5, soon knew the ravages of war. They were truly all I knew. I was taken in by an old ninja, by the name of Ietsugu. I was taught his ways. I became as ruthless as the lord's themselves, but much more cunning and clever. I was just as merciless. I was 10 times beyond their level. Yet, I did not gloat. I was taught not to. It was not becoming.

Ietsugu left me when I was 13. I knew he was tired of me. I was amazed he hadn't left before. I thought the old man had no conscience. 

I was worse than a ninja or any samurai. I was more like a hitokiri. Though, I was never hired. I worked alone. I did no one's work other than my own. My name, was Kurobashi Inuyasha. 

A/N: Alright, a nice prelude to this whole sad story. It is a little bit funny in some places and fluffy and happy. But, the last, is so sad, I cried forever!

The song at the first part is called "No Reply" from Cowboy Bebop. I don't own it or Inuyasha. Blah blah and all that legal stuff.

I don't know exactly how long this will be, though I have the ending planned out. It will be long. I'll give it that. 

So, ja for now!

~~~Y.L.S.

Please review and tell me how it sounds so far! Or if I should even continue??????


	2. In Blood We Are All Born

A/N: I've had this story in my head for a really really long time. When I read this book about a boy and he was the son of a low samurai. Then his father's lord lost and their village was destroyed. And then a lord came and took him in as a servant. He eventually became a samurai, and he had many sort of "fathers". He didn't remember his name so his lord gave him one. An older samurai grew close to him and protected him. He died in the same battle as his best friend since forever. He falls in love with this girl whose father likes him, but then will not let him have her. His lord and her father both die in battle while he is away. He thinks his love is dead, but his servant, who is very kind, finds her and they get married. And, it's sooo sad at the end! Basically EVERYBODY dies! But, it is a very good story. If only I could just remember the name at the moment….

I got drunk off of that story and RK (and a few Cowboy Bebop songs) and that's how we came up with this fic. So, it seemed most liked the prologue, so I guess I'll continue. The ending, might be angst or happy. I'm debating it. Ah well, we have a while till we get there, so on with the show!

animegurl—Ahh. Someone thinks I'm great. That makes me soo happy!

AZTECDRAGON DEMON—I'm so glad so many people are saying to continue. I am soo happy you think it is good. It makes my day a little brighter. ^_^

Jodie-chan—How can you diagnose me so well? Yes, I have a hangover with RK at the moment. As for happy ending, it may or may not. Maybe I should make an angst and then a happy ending?

ime—At least someone thinks it's interesting. 

dstrbd child—'Wow' I don't get many of those. Unique. I like. I like.

The Weird One—I am thinking of making an angst ending and a happy ending. So, as for Inuyasha dying, not too sure yet. Hitokiri is a hired assassin. Umm, if you've ever seen Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin is a hitokiri.

The Black Bridge 

Chapter 1- In Blood We Are All Born 

_"I don't feel a thing_

_and I stopped remembering_

_The days are just like moments turned to hours_

Mother used to say 

_if you want, you'll find a way_

_Bet mother never danced through fire shower_

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain 

_I walk in the rain, in the rain_

_Is it right or is it wrong_

_and is it here that I belong"_

"Have you heard the news?" 

"What?" 

"Dear, how long have you been away?"

"6 months."

"My dear, it's the **Kurobashi**."

"The, Kurobashi?"

"That's what he calls himself. Kurobashi."

"As a surname? Ha, very funny." 

"Just take care as you travel. Onegai?"

"Alright mother. For you I will."

"Arigatou, Kouga."

Toyowara Kouga walked out and closed the shoji screen tightly. His mother was always so worried about him when he came home. But, now he had to get back to his adopted father. Lord Toyowara Kensaku. The lord had taken him in when he was young. He needed to get back to helping him prepare for battle with Nakamoto.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"There is so much blood."

"No one could have survived."

Two samurai stood on the hill, surveying the village. No one was left alive. That was evident. It seemed horrible, but it was happening to so many other villages around Japan, could they all be caused by Kurobashi?

"He must be stopped!" The elder of the samurai said.

"Hai. This much killing. It would make even the stoic of men turn his head." Said the younger. "What has Yoshiaki said about all the killing?"

"Nothing to my knowledge." The elder kept staring at the blood stained village.

"There have been rumors that Takeda has something to do with this." The young samurai said.

"They who started it are stupid. Takeda has more sense than that." The elder samurai snapped his attention away from the ruins.

"Alert Lord Oda." The elder, shooing off the samurai.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"Mother? Is it true that there has been much killing lately?" A young woman asked her mother, Lady Kayura.

"Hai, Kagome-chan." The mother held up the silk to her daughter's face. "Does this one or the black with sakura look better?"

"I think the black. At least, that's the way it looks in the mirror." Kagome pushed back a lock of hair and handed back the black silk. "How has father been?" 

"He is still sick." A worried look crossed her mother's face. "It is not good news to spread among the people that Lord Higurashi is sick." 

"I know. We have to hope he will be better." Kagome smiled and walked out of the room. "I'm going up to visit Lady Kaede up the mountain, Mother. I should be back before supper." 

"Stay away from strangers, my Kagome-chan." Kayura yelled after her daughter.

"You never know who you will meet on the road." She whispered to herself, and then went back to taking the silk to the seamstress.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

A man dressed in all black walked through the woods of the mountain. He liked to distance himself after a kill. He hadn't killed the whole village this time. Only an old priest who had seen him stealing food from the shrine. He was always sad when all the people of the village saw him. Then he had to kill them all. Even the little children. He wished that no one would see him. 

He then crouched down. A humming girl walked by. She didn't look regal in a regular kimono, but he could tell she was. The way she carried herself, the pattern of the kimono, he could tell she wore silk.

And then she tripped. 

He looked through the cracks of the bushes at the girl. She had tear tracks down her face and she was whimpering. He had a soft spot for crying ever since he saw the midwife cry at the death of her husband. The midwife had been a sort of mother to him. She was at least kind, unlike the other people he had met in his life.

Thinking about the old memories, he failed to notice that he was sliding back, and a twig cracked beneath him as he fell back.

"…Who's there?!" The girl gasped and peered into the branches. She hoped it was not a wolf. Or a ninja. Both scared her. 

"Come out!" She gained her voice and tried to stand up. She found out she had twisted her ankle. "If you're human, could you at least help me up the mountain!" She then twisted and writhed from the pain of trying to stand.

"Stop. You will just damage it more." The man stepped out of the shadows. He walked over the trembling girl. 

"Who…who are you?" Kagome stuttered. He was handsome. She could tell that. His eyes were a magnificent purple and his face was beautiful. His hair was kept back in a ponytail. It was long and black. Even longer than her own. 

"You do not need to know. It does not matter." The man in black said as he picked the girl up.

"Well, you like a ninja." She pointed at his clothing.

"I'm not. You can call me…Kuro." He said, giving it a little thought.

"Black? So, you dress all in black, carry two swords and give me your name as 'Kuro.' Yet, you say you're not a ninja. Well, what are you then?" Kagome asked.

"Before we get into me, how about yourself? Your name?" Kuro asked.

"Oh! My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." She said proudly.

"Daughter of Lord Higurashi?" Kuro interrogated.

"Hai. Now, what are you?" Kagome said, switching the subject again.

"I'm not sure. Some call me a hitokiri, others, a demon. I work for no one. I am not evil, like a demon. I guess in my own way I am evil." Kuro answered, his eyes glazed in memory.

"Everyone has a bit of evil in them I think. Except Lord Buddha." Kagome nodded her head at the statement.

Kuro smiled lightly. Kagome liked the way he smiled. It made him look sweet and innocent.

"Oh no! I was supposed to visit Lady Kaede today!" She sat up in his arms and almost hit him hard.

"Nani?" Kuro looked down on her.

"Kuro, Kaede was my nurse for a long while. Till I was 10. Then, she went back to being a miko. She is teaching me a little. For I have a little miko blood. Though, I'm no where near full-blooded like her. Mother was just half. Making me I guess, fourth?" The girl pondered.

"You come from a high class samurai family. You aren't as stuck up as much of them are." Kuro looked up at the trees. It was fall. Aki was here and had for a long while. Soon the snows would come. The air already hinted at it. And the girl certainly felt it, as she shivered lightly at every breeze. Though a few were zephyrs.

"I don't know. I don't see many people other than my family and the people at the shrine. But, your family. What are they like?" Kagome knew she had instantly gone too far as he stopped walking down the mountain. His eyes held pain, sadness and a need for revenge. She was sorry she had asked.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to stir up bad memories." Kagome watched as his eyes turned back to mirrors. 

"It is not your fault. You have every right to ask a person who is carrying you down a mountain. You don't know if they are criminal or god." Kagome was amazed by this man. He seemed so wise.

"It was still rude to pry." Kagome said, bowing her head.

"I won't kill you over it." Kuro said, leaning his face into her hair. It smelled good. Like irises after rain in the summer.

He wondered to himself why he hadn't killed her. Why he couldn't have simply sneaked away. Anyone who even saw him, he killed. Yet, he hadn't with her. Instead, he was _helping _her. 

What has become of me? He thought to himself. 

~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~

The first memory of her. My one and only. The beauty who stole my heart. I wasn't sure at first why I let her go. Why I spared her. But, I learned. And when she left me, I remembered. And I shall forever after.

A/N: This chapter was WAY longer than most of my chapters usually are. But, this fic will be long chapters I think. If the characters seem OOC, sorry. Inuyasha will be in character sometimes, but others, yes he will be out. And, for those who still haven't gotten it, Kuro is Inuyasha.

 For why Kouga laughs at the name 'Kurobashi' you must understand what it means. Literally means, 'black bridge', hence the name of this fic. Kuro-black, bashi-bridge. I've never met someone with the surname Kurobashi, though somewhere there might be. But, just pretend there isn't. Just to make it seem strange to have the surname.

To help with a little Japanese history, surname meaning, name meanings, word meanings and blah, here's a nice little list. ^_^

Kurobashi—Black Bridge

Toyowara—Plentiful(abundant) Field(plain)

Nakamoto—Middle Base(origin)

Yoshiaki—Shogun placed by Oda

Oda (Nobunaga)—Rival and enemy of Takeda, known for his mercilous cruelty

Takeda (Shingen)—Rival and enemy of Oda, ruthless warlord who wishes to conquer and rule Japan

Kuro—Black

Anyways, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! 

Please review! It helps a lot and I love hearing from you!

~~~Y.L.S.

These two, M.S. or A.R.A., won't write this.


	3. Fell Upon the Stars are the Last Souls o...

A/N: If only my reviewers had been my 10th grade lit teacher. She said I had no talent and I shouldn't write. It would just hurt people's ears. Well, I'm not a writer. So, I guess I did go with her wishes. Good grammar? I've tried. ^_^'

And yes, it was "The Samurai's Tale". The book that I got this idea kinda from. Let's just say, this is a combo of it, RK, CB, Xav Babe (he's a guy, not a girl. Don't ask about the name. It takes too long) and the chapter titles are from him. Kal-a-fourna has decided that he's going to help out with a little of getting the song lyrics. I have so many nice friends!

And, because I am putting Yoshiaki out of the title of shogun, that makes the year this story took place, 1573. 

A good place for information on the Sengoku Jidai and the generals names I'm using, go to 

It has a lot of good info on the generals and the families, maps and all that blah.

Laura-chan—Good grammar eh? Hey, I like that comment! English isn't my first language! I actually don't think I really have one. Curious? That's one of my qualities as a writer. I took a quiz to see what kind I was.

Blue Moon—I feel too lazy to log in my self a lot of times. ^_^' And, thanks for reminding me of the title. I just got back home and I started reading it again. I loved it all over again!

animegurl—Brilliant writer? *blushes* I wish you were my lit teacher!

Creativity—And I really liked that one word! "WOW!" That I likes. I likes.

Rei2—Oh alright. I'm writing again. I'm writing. I love putting in cliffhangers, but I hate reading them myself. But, I love suspense. I live for the moment!

ChineseKyootie—With as many reviewers saying they want me to continue, I think I'll get killed if I didn't continue! So, I will. Don't worry. 

animefreak211—Ya, I went home and read the book. I absolutely love it! Pretty good? I hope it is! I feel I have no reason to continue if you say it's bad, so thanks!

The Black Bridge 

Fell Upon the Stars are the Last Souls of Light _"A walk_

_and the universe is me_

_After a cascade_

_It's water is always you_

_an escapade_

_Life is in the woods_

_And then a ballad_

_It's subject is always you_

_A walk_

_and the universe is me_

_After a cascade_

_It's water is always you_

_It's like the green of the fields and_

_Like a bird that flies_

_It's always you_

_It's always me_

_It's always the rock_

_of the excited soul_

_Like a child who sees_

_The time pass like a funny_

_It's always you_

_It's always me_

_On the wings and the songs of great love_

_It's like the green of the fields and_

_Like a bird who flies_

_It's always you_

_It's always me_

_Always the rock of the excited soul_

_In this cybernetic era_

_Full of computer people_

_It's the only fantasy here for always_

_It's always me_

_It's always you_

_Like the green of the fields and_

_like the bird that flies_

_It's always you_

_it's always me_

_It's always the rock of the excited soul_

_Like the air it's sweetly sharp_

_The blue of the sky is clearly apparent_

_It is the only fantasy here for always_

_It's always you_

_It's always me_

_For forever_

_and more days_

_and days_

_and days_

_It's always you_

_and me_

_and you"_

"My Lord Takeda. Shogun Yoshiaki has been exiled." 

"Oda has found out about him has he?"

"Yes. He knows of his joining with you."

"I knew it would happen soon."

"Is there any other news Abe?"

"Iie."

The lord pointed his fan out. Lord Abe Katsutoshi walked out. It was true that there was no more news. Except that of the Kurobashi, but the great war lord Takeda Shingen had no need to hear of menial hitokiri.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"Kagome." Lady Kayura knocked lightly on her daughter's door. There was no sound inside. She hoped that her daughter was alright. Opening the door slowly, she looked inside. There was no blood. No dagger. No ronin. And, no Kagome.

"Her father will commit seppuku if she doesn't arrive soon!" The lady shut the shoji. "And, I may steal his sword myself if something happens to her."

"Kayura?" Kagome's father noticed his wife was troubled. "What is it?"

"Our daughter, Ippei. She is not here." Kayura was distressed. Higurashi Ippei could tell.

"Do not worry, my love. She will be fine. You never know. She may have a lover." Ippei knew his wife wanted Kagome married. He felt the exact same way. He loved children. Sadly, only Kagome and her brother, Souta, had survived. 

"Yes. That must be it." The lady laughed. It would be a good thing if it were a daimyo's son. 

"Soon, she will need that new kimono." The lord tried to calm his wife. He knew his Kagome was smart enough to stay away from the bad out there.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"So, which screen is yours?" Kuro still had her in his arms. She had told him not to worry about taking her to Kaede's. 

"That one. The last one." Kagome pointed to the one next to the dormant Japanese magnolia.

"It seems the house is down for the night, ne?" Kuro stated.

"Of course! It's the hour of Rat!" Kagome giggled. He always stated the obvious.

"Hai. It is." Kuro looked off into the wind. 

Setting Kagome down gently as he opened the screen, he placed her on her futon.

"You don't need to walk around too much. It will hurt your ankle more." He said gently.

"Can…you stay with me? You will have food and protection!" Kagome liked this 'Kuro'. He was so different from the other men her mother was forcing upon her.

"I'd rather not. I will visit you when spring comes again. How about that?" Kuro pleaded.

"Why so long?" Kagome asked.

"I have…business. It does not concern you." Kuro's eyes went back to their steel look.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't ask anymore questions. Instead, she took a small ribbon and gave it to him.

"Now, you'll remember me in your travels!" Kagome smiled. Kuro looked at it and gave her a weak smile.

"I have to go now. I promise I will be back." Kuro then closed her screen and Kagome lay back onto her futon.

He seems nice. A bit old for me, he must be at least 28! By his speech and manners, he's almost 67!

_I hope he will return soon and be ok…_

And with those last thoughts, Kagome fell to sleep.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"Kagome! Come back here! You have to! Onegai?" Kagome's mother raced after her. Kagome ran out to the trail. 

"I'm going to Kaede's. I don't want to talk about this right now!" Kagome flung the paper to her mother.

"But Kagome! This will help us! Lord Hojo's son will be here soon! You are at the proper age to marry! Kagome! This is needed badly!" Kayura tried hard to plead with her determined daughter.

"No! I will not marry that…pig!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome! You are my daughter! Your father and I will determine what is best for you! Not yourself!" Kayura then flew back to the house.

"What's best? How would you know? You're not me!" Kagome whispered to herself. "I'm just some tool to make alliances! That's all marriage means in this era, doesn't it?" 

"I won't stand for it! I'm going to Kaede's and never coming back! I'll turn into an old shrine maiden before I marry that supposed 'man'!" She stomped her foot and started running up the trail to Kaede's.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

It was almost spring. Buds of the trees showed their faces and the frosts had been long gone. Kaede swept at the steps when she heard the familiar click and clack of Kagome's shoes.

"Kaede! Lady Kaede! I'm here!" Kagome shouted.

Kaede appeared from behind the shrine and nodded to the girl.

"Yes. I haven't seen you in so long, Kagome-chan." Kaede wearily put the broom next to the shed.

"It has been a long time." Kagome's eyes glazed. She liked the old woman. And she had missed her.

"Something is bothering you, tell me, you know you can." Kaede went inside and Kagome knew to follow. 

That was what she liked about Lady Kaede. She could tell her anything.

A/N: Well, another chapter down! 

The lyrics this time were from "Fantaisie Sign" again from CB (Cowboy Bebop) and last chapter's were from "Rain." A song I really really love!

So please review and tell me how I'm doing! If you have any questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, complainants, blah, tell me! Please! I would really love that.

~~~Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.R.A.

Next chapter is "Blood on the Cherry Blossoms only makes the Aki Faster."


	4. Blood on the Cherry Blossoms only makes ...

A/N: I'm back. I'll spare you the details, and just get on with the story! I'm really sad right now, cause one of my friends died in a drug accident. So, this chapter is a little angst, serious. Sorry. I just need to get out some feelings.

The Black Bridge Blood on the Cherry Blossoms only makes the Aki Faster 

_"We couldn't say them  
So now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Funny ain't it  
Games people play  
Scratch it, paint it  
One in the same  
  
We couldn't find them  
So we tried to hide them  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
It hurts don't it  
Fools on parade  
Taint it, own it  
Chase it away  
  
We couldn't make them  
So we had to break them  
Words that we couldn't say_

_Sometimes baby  
We make mistakes  
Dark and hazy  
Prices we pay  
  
I sit here on my shelf  
Just talking to myself  
Words that we couldn't say  
  
Someday, maybe  
We'll make it right  
Until that day  
Long endless nights  
  
We couldn't say them  
So now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say"_

So many memories. It hurts me even more as I remember them. I keep flowing in and out of consciousness. Sometimes I wish I could go then. For the last time. No one will let me go. No one will let me escape the pain. 

I yell out for a sword, poison, a dagger, anything. Something to stop this immortal pain. I can't seem to forget any of it. I wish someone would let me die. Damn them. They call themselves my 'friends'. Damn them. Damn them…

~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~

"Who's there?" Kagome turned quickly to the sound at her wall. It was almost a scratching sound. It was coming from the outside screen.

"If anyone is there, come in. If not, stay out and starve." Turning her head back around, she was then hit with a weapon of some kind.

"Who is this one?" A short man with spiky hair asked.

"No good. Just a girl." A taller man said in the shadows.

"So why don't you just leave her alone?" A flash of silver filled the air. The smaller man found himself dead on top of the girl.

"So, you feel like taking out me, do you?" The taller said. The voice from the shadows came out and revealed a man dressed in black, sword stretched. 

"Love to. Not here though. Women do not need to be complicated in fights." The 'villian' it seemed, closed the screen and Kagome heard a cry and a moan of death. Nothing more, but the sheath of the sword. 

Pushing the body off her, she wiped off some of the blood and opened the shoji screen.

"Arigatou, to my protector…" She said to the wind, bowing low.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"So, how have you been?" The old woman asked, low in the fields.

"Fine. Just fine. As fine as I can be, feeling like I've been herded off. Like I'm some piece of merchandise. I can be sold for anything. I'm just a treaty…it makes me feel used." Kagome sat next to the old woman, who was bringing in rice. Her cotton kimono kept up to prevent it from getting wet. She  would never dare to wear a silk for this. She only wore those when it truly mattered.

"It's what men think of women." Kaede sighed and sat down next to Kagome, on the log.

"My father is different about my mother though. He treats her with respect." Kagome looked to the sky.

"He is different. Your father is different from every other person in this world." Kaede looked at the young girl.

"I know that. But, he's just…you know…different from the normal." Kagome pleaded with the old woman. She didn't want another lesson.

"Normal? Tell me Kagome, what is normal?" Kaede looked her straight in the eye. Lessons always happened.

"Normal is…perfect. It's where everything is perfect." Kagome tried to avoid eye contact. She looked stupid again.

"Perfect? What in this world is perfect?" 

"The sky." 

"Where?"

"Over head."

"I see clouds everywhere. There is no perfect blue."

"I know. It is perfect." 

"Perfect?"

"It…is different."

"So, it is not normal, therefore not being perfect."

"NANI??? Now you're just twisting my words!" Kagome stopped looking at the sky.

"Kagome, nothing in this world is perfect. Only nirvana is perfect…" With that, Kaede left Kagome, hauling the rice bale over the horse's shoulders.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

So many people. He had killed them. Again, he had been seen. If only the villages would not look for him. Then, he could not hurt them. Everything would be alright.

The cherry blossoms were blooming the village. He felt sorry for them. They were always seeing death. The war lords fought every day, every time, over everything that didn't truly matter.

They bore no fruit. Yet, so many thought of them as beautiful. They would never bear fruit. No seeds. Only blossoms. It was a sad thing.

And now, bodies must be buried at their feet. There would be more blood shed on their beautiful blossoms. It would never stop. It would never ever stop. Someone always has to be dominant. Someone has to feel power. Someone must feel weaker. Someone has to feel like a slave. 

He had grown up with it. He didn't feel like fighting every war lord to say he thought it was wrong. He knew he could do nothing, except be a part of the cycle. Or try to fit somewhere. 

Unfortunately, there was no place for him.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"Kagome, you can't sulk in your room all day. Please, un-stick the screen!" Kayura tried hard to open the stuck together shoji. Her daughter hadn't come out all morning. Not even for lunch.

"Uff" Kayura finally opened the shoji screen. Though, her eyes saw an unpleasant sight. 

"No, she isn't. Where? Why? Kagome!" Kayura collapsed to the floor, as her husband ran to the sound of the screams and collapsed with her at the sight.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"So, why are we here?" Kagome asked the miko.

"Everyone is here for a different purpose. When you're purpose if filled, you are free to die." Kaede did not look at the girl on the steps.

"So, we must find our purpose?" Kagome looked questioningly at the woman.

"Hai. It may take you all your lifetime to figure it out. And, it may take someone to help you have it. It may be joined with another. But, you must find it for yourself. No one can help you." Kaede kept sweeping at the front of the shrine.

"What is yours Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"To teach mikos. What else?" Kaede looked at the girl. The innocent girl. Who hadn't felt the cruel fate of time just yet in her life. She had not felt any of it. Yet, she would eventually. And Kaede felt sorry for her that she did.

A/N: Anyway, that chapter was kinda boring. Mostly just philosophies. But, they apply later on in the story. So, just try to be patient. 

Next chapter "Perfect Life, Normal Days, Cracked to the Point of Death"


	5. Perfect Life, Normal Days, Cracked to th...

A/N: It's been a while. Well, my semester is almost over, so you don't have to worry! I'll update more once it is.

Disclaimer: How many times do we go through this? I don't own! Ok?? I don't own "Is It Real?" from CB either!

The Black Bridge 

Perfect Life, Normal Days, Cracked to the Point of Death 

_"Figurines that fall like leaves the disappear, keep calling_

_Is it real?  Is it real?_

_Dark machines that wheeze and breathe then mock the air, appalling_

_What is real?  What is real?_

_This world can really be too much_

_I can't take another day_

_I guess that I've just had enough_

_My minds slipping far away_

_I'm falling out of touch_

_Could someone please explain?_

_Set my mind for open sky, but couldn't fly, so sadly_

_What am I?  What am I?_

_Sullen eyes shed teardrop lies then criticize, now laughing_

_What is real?  What is real?_

_It's really all become too much_

_I'm not sure what I should feel_

_I guess I've finally had enough_

_I don't know if this is real_

_I'm crashing in and out of touch_

_Can anyone please explain?"_

"Kagome-chan…my Kagome-chan." The mother wept at the threshold of the screen to her daughter's room. 

"Where is my Kagome-chan? Where are you my little Kagome-chan? You, the one who played at my feet? Where are you? My little girl. My only girl." 

Ippei watched as Kayura cried. He felt as though he could do nothing. He was crying so hard on the inside, he wished someone could help him through. If he even tried to calm his wife, he would break down just like her…

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"Da daaaaa, da da da da, da daaahhhahaaa, da da da daaa" Kagome sung herself a mindless tune. She knew her parents would be worried. She had been gone for 2 days. She was still scared about the men from before and she hoped it wouldn't happen again. 

"Little girls shouldn't be out on their own late at night." Kagome turned slowly toward the voice. The man from the night before was standing there.

"I…you…LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed out and ran down the mountain. Unfortunately, the mountain was steep. Tripping over her kimono, she began to roll down the slope. Screaming out, hoping anyone would hear and save her, she rolled faster and faster. 

"No one is around for miles. Only the shrine at the top of this yama and the house at the bottom. Nothing else for miles and miles." The man had almost caught up with her.

Kagome couldn't reply. She finally stopped rolling after she rolled off a huge rock, the small gully below it. She usually stepped over it, but now, she was stuck in it. Her left leg and her right arm were broken. Her right ankle twisted. All of the fingers on her left hand jammed or broken. Her face was horribly scarred. Tears began to roll down her face from the pain. She could feel at least 2 of her ribs cracked. Kagome had hit so many rocks, the last one hadn't mattered. Her body was so cracked already, all it did was add to the pain.

"Poor dear down in the gully. I'll pull you out eventually. But, you know who was there that night. I can tell you recognize me. Maybe I should take something more important from you. It'd be better to let your wounds heal first though." The man. He…had survived. This man, with the long black hair. She could see pure evil in his eyes. The other man hadn't killed him. Unless, this man was…something else. A ghost, a demon, or an evil spirit. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a timid voice. He looked totally ruthless. She hoped someone had heard her and was coming. She kept silently praying for someone, anyone.

"My name. You may call me…Naraku." The man smirked at her. She shrunk away from him even more.

"Well, Naraku. I have my own powers! You cannot hurt me!" Kagome hoped even harder. There was nothing to back her boasts. Her little bit of miko power was enough to kill a dragonfly at most. She couldn't use a weapon, even if she had one.

"Idle boasts. I know your supposed 'powers.' Not enough to even control my mind. You are hurt so badly you could never use a weapon. Not even the earth you lay in. You can't even stand up, or lift a finger at your present state." He was right. She could do nothing. She felt herself losing consciousness. She wouldn't last more than two more minutes at most.

"Please…someone…anyone…" Her whispered prayer on the wind.

At the exact moment, she passed out.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

A light. Warmth. Wonderful warmth. Light.

Kagome's body still hurt horribly. She felt she was going to pass out again, but she remembered Naraku.

"Na…ra…ku" Her lips were dry. She felt that her wounds had been wrapped and herbs applied. 

"So, are you awake?" A voice. A kind voice. She couldn't place it at first. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Kuro. 

"You're…here. You're really here. I thought you were gone. Haru has almost gone." Kagome said slowly.

"It is still Haru. I'm here now." Kuro gave her a light smile.

"Did you save me? Heal me?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. I did." Kuro said, looking out in the distance. Kagome noticed that they were in a very small house. She looked around. It was plain and simple. A bowl and an idle pair of chopsticks lay on top of it. A pot of what smelled like some kind of noodles, lay near the fire.

"Ari… ga…tou." Kagome stuttered out.

"Do not thank me. Save energy and sleep. You feel the pain when you are awake." Kuro held no emotion in his voice.

"Alright. I'll sleep." Kagome closed her eyes and let herself float away…

A/N: Ok, chapter done. Chapter done.

Please review! I would very much appreciate it!

~~~Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.R.A.


	6. Not So Lonely

A/N: Ack. Another fic raised from the afterlife. Yes, yes. Black Bridge is still here. Though, I still have no idea how long this thing will last. We might be in for the long haul, or maybe just a nice little ride down the mountain carrying a mountain goat. EITHER WAY, I have decided to not make an angst ending. Or well, not as angst as I had thought at first. And, thankies **Eev**. I'm updating it, I'm updating it! Ya, anyway, thankies for all the advice. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own nothing. Except my pocket lent. Crap, I don't have any pockets! "Don't Let Me" is Annie Lennox's. I don't own either. 

**The Black Bridge**

_Not So Lonely_

"_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down _

_Don't let me down_

_Nobody ever loved me like he does_

_Ooh he does _

_Yea he does_

_And if somebody loved me_

_Like he do me _

_Ooh he do me _

_Yea he does_

_Don't let me down _

_Don't let me down _

_Don't let me down_

_No no no_

_Don't let me down_

_I'm in love for the first time_

_Don't you know it's gonna last_

_It's a love that lasts forever _

_It's a love that has no past._

_Don't let me down..._

_I say nobody ever really done me good_

_Nobody ever really done me good _

_Nobody ever really done me good..._

_Ever really ever really ever ever ever..._

_Don't let me down, baby_

_No no _

_Don't let me down _

_Yea_"

"Kuro?" She asked in a small voice. He turned his head and acknowledged her. "Where are we?" They had been walking for 2 days.

"Here." He pushed some brush aside and she saw her home.

"It's- my home." She said, her voice faltering.

"Hai." He said simply.

She walked up and pushed the shoji. Her room, just as it had been before. Nothing had changed. Kagome turned around again, to say her thanks to Kuro, but he was already gone.

"Arigatou" She said to the emptiness.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

Kayura had fawned over her when she got back. She scolded but that fell to the mercy of her tears as she sobbed over her daughter. Her father said nothing, but she could tell he would hug just as tightly if he could. Right now, her mother was doing a good enough job.

"I need to breathe." Kagome said breathlessly. "Please?"

"Gomen." Her mother's eyes glistened with tears. Kagome wiped them off and they started to laugh and cry hysterically.

Ippei took this as his leave and walked down the hall. It was still a beautiful day outside. Might as well not waste it.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"Kaede!" The young girl bounded up the steps. It was a nice day. A zephyr blew through the shrine every few minutes, cooling it down from the heat of summer, which was approaching fast.

"Hai..." Kaede peered at her. Kagome was different.

"You haven't seen anyone around today? Have you?" Kagome asked. Kuro hadn't said when he would be back. She missed him. He made good company.

"Iie. I've seen no one, except you today." Kaede answered. Kagome grabbed a broom and helped Kaede sweep.

"When, someone very close says good-bye, why does it always hurt so much?" Kagome asked, still bent over from her duty and not wanting to look up.

"You don't know when they will be back. True, they may say when they will be back, but what if something happens to them? You have no control over that. You are worried over them. You may never see that person again." Kaede answered, bent over just as Kagome.

"Hai, but why must people part! Why are people forced to part with everyone they meet?" Kagome asked, looking up at the old miko.

"When you say hello, you know a good-bye will follow eventually. You must part. You will part from your parents, your neighbors, your friends, your loves. Every person you will part with. But, you have the power to decide how long it will be for. It may be only a few days or forever. You have the power. Use it." Kaede took Kagome's broom and shooed her back home.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

_"But, you have the power to decide how long it will be for. It may be only a few days or forever. You have the power. Use it." I wish it were that easy Kaede. I can't control others. I make them come to me! Or...I guess I could go to them. But, how? I nearly killed my parents last time. I can't do it again._

Her thoughts were invaded by the presence of another. Kagome felt an evil presence near her. Creeping up to her. Kagome looked behind her. No one. It was getting dark. She was just getting jumpy.

A slight rustling in the bushes made her jump. "Who's there?" She called out. "Answer me!" 

"I'll hurt you if you don't come out right now!" She waited a few seconds. Trying to gather up courage she raced towards the bushes.

_Please don't let it be Naraku. Please, don't be Naraku. Please, please._

"Give it up!" A small voice yelled.

"Never!" A older voice said.

"Ugh! Come on Miroku! You had it last night! I want it tonight!" The little voice said, desperately.

"No way am I giving this to you! I cooked it anyway." The one who was called Miroku answered.

"I caught it! So, give it to me!" The small voice was pleading desperately.

"Shippou, you would have not eaten the fish if you hadn't had me cause you can't cook!" Miroku yelled again.

"You would have had no fish if I had not gone and gotten it! You can't fish for anything but old waraji!" Shippou yelled back.

"Have either of you seen anyone around here?" Kagome stepped into the light of the fire.

Both of the people looked dumbstruck. The older, Miroku, had been fighting with the younger, Shippou, over who got the bigger fish.

"uh, uh, oh, iie!" Shippou stuttered.

"Even if we had, how could we remember with someone as beautiful as you in our thoughts. How could we ever remember anything with your beauty radiating near us? It would impossible I tell you." Miroku, she noticed was a monk.

"Ugh." Shippou rolled his eyes at Miroku's speech.

"umm" Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to a speech like that.

"What is your name, beautiful woman?" Miroku got up and stood next to her.

"Kagome." She answered.

"Such a beautiful name. Kagome. Kagome, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

At that, Kagome was about to hit him, but someone else beat him to it. Kuro.

"Stop asking every pretty woman you meet to bear your child. Hentai." Kuro rubbed Miroku's head in the ground.

"Kuro..." Kagome breathed. Kuro looked up.

"Inuyasha, do you know this lady?" Shippou asked.

"Hai. I know Kagome." Kuro, or Inuyasha answered.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~~

"So, that's how you two know each other." Miroku was back into consciousness.

"Hai." Inuyasha answered.

"So, you told me Kuro cause you were afraid to tell me your real name?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. Gomen." Inuyasha apologized.

"It's alright. I completely understand." Kagome said.

"So, what's for dinner my comrades?" Inuyasha asked.

"uhh, I think Shippou caught a catfish." Miroku looked over at the rock that had had the fish on it.

"Shippou, where is the fish?" Miroku said slowly, as if trying to forget his anger.

"Ugh. Miroku, I don't feel so good. I think I have a stomach ache." Shippou had fish on all the sides of his mouth. His face was green.

"SHIPPOU!" Miroku screamed and ran after Shippou, who was trying desperately to get away. "UHH! Shippou! Throw up on Inuyasha, not me! Shippou! No! I just washed my robe today!" Miroku's pleas were heard all through out the mountain.

"No, Shippou! Throw up on Kagome! Not me! No!" Inuyasha screamed as Miroku placed Shippou in Inuyasha's lap.

Too bad Kagome had already left.

A/N: Ahh, Miroku and Shippou finally make an appearance. And, I finally update the fic! Yes, it has been forever and nine days. Hopefully the next update won't be so long.

Sorry bout that folks.

~~~~Y.L.S.

yep, yep, M.S. and A.R.A. didn't write!

Next chapter - _Nothing like a Life_


	7. The Final Address

**5.25.05**

This is somewhat of a copy from my profile, but I have elongated it for this page. Please read it with my deepest apologies to you, my darling, **darling** readers.

I'm not writing fanfiction anymore. Very sorry, but chaps, I'm nearing my 25th birthday, I just got out of grad school and just got engaged. Yes, that right. YLS got engaged. Never thought it could happen? Well, neither did I! Exciting time for me, yes, but I'm afraid that after 2 years of not updating, what do you expect from me? I'm done. I'm an old hag who has to throw the towel in. I started this when I was what, 21? 22? It's been great. It really has. I just have a life outside the internet that awaits me. I can't escape it any longer. The real world calls. I may be getting older, but I promise I'm not growing up. I will never grow up. Just because we grow older, that doesn't mean we have to grow up. I have greatly appreciated all the support you, my fantastic readers, have given me, but it's somewhat over. It's never really over. Even in death, we have some sort of immortality that keeps us here. No, I'm not dying. No, I don't have cancer, no I don't have tuberculosis, and no, I'm not giving in to corporate America. I'm simply ending on chapter of my life and starting another. Surely you fanfiction-ers can understand that? I'm starting a sequel to this book full of chapters. Who knows what can happen.

If you are angry with me, why? Everyone needs a life. Plenty of things go unfinished in life. You just have to accept them and move on. If anyone wishes to take one or two or all of my fics and complete them, write a sequel, write a prequel, parody them, whatever, simply email me here at and tell me and I'll probably give you permission, but it's always best to ask first.

My fondest wishes to you all in your travels through life, death, the afterlife, the Bahamas and everywhere in between.

_Akiko Fukuda aka YLS_


End file.
